The Last Tear
by GoldenSunDragon
Summary: Would you die for a hero?
1. Remember

The Last Tear   
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
By:IcePrincess13  
  
  
Thoughts ran through my mind as my eyes glazed over with tears. I smiled as I thought of Harry. It was all worth it. He was worth saving. I had a choice-power and riches beyond my wildest dreams on one side, and death on the other. The only catch to the power and money was being a deatheater and helping Voldemort kill Harry. I sneered, Voldemort was finally going to die, then rot in hell. And all of his minions are going to die or spend a lifetime in Azkaban. I though about how it all began....  
  
  
I was a clever fifth year in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. I was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter. I was one of the "popular people" at the school. They befriended me. I thought that Cho, Kiki, Anita, Lizzy and Serina were really cool and nice by asking me to hang out with them. Now I know that the only reason they accepted Felicity Adrianna Newwitch was my long reddish-brown hair and clear turquoise eyes. They didn't care that I beat Hermione Granger in charms. They did care, however about if I looked nice, had my mascara perfect, had a perfect eyebrow arch as well as the coolest clothes. I could tell right from the start that Kiki, Sarah, Lizzy and Serina were pretty much shallow little air-heads. I didn't care or worry about them. Cho was different. She was athletic, beautiful, and smart. She claimed that she had been in love with Cedric Diggory, yet it didn't stop her from flirting with Harry Potter as much as humanly possible. She seemed to like me more than the others. Well, she paid more attention to me and watched me meticulously whenever I did charm work. I was a talented song-charmer. Flitwick had just taught me the song for stunning. I also had the gift of Aviari-tounge, I could speak to birds. It's not as rare as Parsel-Tounge, four other Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor, Alicia Spinnet have it too.  
  
Anyways, one day, during a boring history class, with Professor Binns droning on, Cho passed me a note.  
  
  
Felicity-  
  
Meet me in between the pictures of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor and the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw at midnight. Don't tell the others or be late.  
  
Cho  
  
It seemed like a friendly note. I should have suspected something.  



	2. Meet Voldemort

Chapter 2: Meet Voldemort  
  
by: IcePrincessLips  
  
I slipped on my periwinkle-blue robe and stole out of the Ravenclaw common room. I just managed to pass Snape and soon was in between the portraits. I was a minute early. After another minute passed, I heard feet coming my way. I was over-whelmed by the crowd that Cho was with. Instead of Kiki and the rest of the gang, I saw Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint and some other Slytherins that I did not know. By now, I was really suspicious, but remained neutral. Grandfather taught me that revealing fear makes you more vunerable. The Slytherins smirked. "Cho, erm who are these uh guys?" I innocently probed.  
  
Putting on her hollywood smile , she sweetly purred,"Felicity, honey! I want to introduce ya to my new friends!"   
  
Pulling out her wand, she tapped the nose of Slytherin's portrait twice times the whispered, "Parseldemordre Fidicus". Green sparks flew out of her wand. The portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor burst into black flames, leaving a large tunnel. Cho and the Slytherins sneered, then proceeded down the tunnel."Come on, Felicity," Cho hissed.  
  
Okay, now I really knew that something screwy was going on. The walls were covered in orange, toxic slugs. By now, I had pulled out my wand and was about to spray salt all over the slimy disgusting creatures. Then, the Malfoy creep grabbed my arm and spat,"Don't!"  
  
We reached the end of the tunnel. I gasped. I was now facing a mammoth chamber with a twenty foot long snake patrolling the perimeter. There were at least fifty men wearing black robes. In the center, surrounding something sheilded from my view were students. About twenty students were chatting as if this were some party or something. Voldemort just stood up out of the crowd like a pyramid in a bleak desert. I knew it was him by those eyes, mad livid eyes that had haunted my dreams for so many nights. Potter was right. He had risen. And I was in the same room as him. His mad, livid red eyes were staring around from the chalky white head of his. They rested on me. The robed men were obviously death-eaters, working for their Dark Lord. But, what the hell were the kids doing here? It hit me-they were death-eaters. Cho, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were death-eaters.....I looked to see who else was part of this cozy little family. What made me go rigid was, they weren't all Slytherins. Three Hufflepuffs...Ernie MacMillan, Eloise Midgen and Maria Covella(the Head Girl!). Ravenclaws....Cho, Terry Boot, Ursalla Fallick and Dana Jinsten. Gyrffindors too....... Katie Bell, Christina Berwa and.......Ron Weasley.  
  
Now the crowd was parting like the sea before Moses. Voldemort was striding towards Cho, me and the Slytherins. With a cruel, cold, lipless smirk he looked approvingly at Cho and hungrily at me. If there was a time to be scared, now was the time. Actually, I was racing through all the spells I could cast. The fact that he murdered my mother 14 years ago might have been the reason my brain keeped functioning. A memory of when I went to Dumbledore's office stood out in my mind. Fawkes-the Phoenix.....I sang clear and loud in phoenix song, beckoning the phoenix to help me. Nothing came.  
  
A spine-tingling high-pitched laugh pierced the silence like a pin in a balloon. Voldemort was now clapping."Very good, Newwitch! You're not scared of me. Bravery- I value that. I'm not an idiot....I sound-proofed the walls. Are you impressed with my little army? Now, how can you say that those mud-blood champions, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are so clever? Albus was always so weak and blind. I have a fortress inside his own castle, with his students part of my followers! He and the entire world have under-estimated me......I don't only have Slytherin followers...how else would Peter Pettigrew become a death-eater? Now I will rule muggle and wizard worlds, alike!"  
  
"No, you won't,"I blared out, articulating every syllable. "How can you do that without defeating Harry Potter? A fifteen year old boy.....you can't even kill him!"   
  
I hid lit the fuse...I didn't wait for Avada Kedavra, I opened my mouth and sung the stunning charm......the weak ones dropped out first...only a few were standing when Voldemort cried "Crucio!"  
  
Ahhhhh....pain beyond pain.......I wanted to die....I wanted the Avada Kedavra curse....I wanted anything but this......  
  
"Ah, that was most amusing, don't you agree, Felicity? How about another go?"  
  
I winced. He was just so.....powerful. I glared defiantly at him, my blue eyes full of black hatred."What the hell do you want with me you foul bastard?"  
  
"Temper, temper. Yes, you are so much like your mother. Pity. I really hate doing this, you know. I could teach you magic that you've never dreamed of. You are special."  
  
"What the heck are going on about! Leave me alone! Pester Potter, NOT ME!"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" he cackled. "You are the last remaining true Patronus."  
  



End file.
